Ketuaku yang polos
by Nanashima Riku
Summary: Sebagai wakil ketua klub sepak bola, aku juga mengurus ketuaku yang terkenal kepolosan dan keluguannya. Ketika ketua menanyakanku tentang cara 'Berciuman', aku berharap dia lebih tahu banyak hal yang berhubungan dengan 'sentuhan.' Pair: SaYuki*(/Oneshoot/ Fluff-romance and friendship)* Don't like, don't read...


**Ketuaku yang polos**

Disclaimer: Sengoku BASARA dari Capcom.

Pair: YukixSasu. Pure yaoi.

Don't like then Don't READ…

* * *

Di suatu saat hujan turun tuk membasahi bumi Shibuya. Seorang cowok berambut merah dan berbaju hijau dari kedai berlari tuk menghindari hujan, sesampai ia di perkomplekkan dan dia membuka pagar rumah seseorang dan berteduh di depan pintunya. Cowok itu membuka pintu rumah itu dan masuk ke dalam.

"Maaf, Ketua. Hari ini hujannya sangat deras sehingga aku agak telat untuk pergi ke rumah ketua," ucap cowok itu.

"Oh tak apa-apa, Sasuke. Master juga sedang di luar, jadi Master juga agak telat sedikit," kata pemuda berambut coklat berbaju merah.

"Hehehe, Master pasti sedang ke toko pak Kenshin kan? Aku tahu, kalo Master ingin menaksir pak Kenshin untuk berkencan," kata pemuda yang bernama Sasuke.

"Master menaksir sama pak kenshin? Memangnya Master mau berkelahi dengan Bapak Kenshin?" tanya lugu pria yang bernama Yukimura.

'Huh... Ketua terlalu polos untuk memikirkan hal itu,' pikir Sasuke yang sweatdrop.

"Maksudku adalah Master ingin berduel dengan pak Kenshin."

"Ohh! Master benar-benar pria yang mengagumkan. Di saat hujan seperti ini Master mau berduel dengan pak Kenshin," ucap puji Yukimura dengan penuh semangat.

'Yah, jika dibiarkan juga gak masalah sih,' pikir Sasuke. "Oh ya, aku tadi pergi ke kedai kak Matsu. Aku beliin kue cream pie strawberry, dango, dan kue beras," kata Sasuke yang menaruh plastik putih di atas meja kaca.

"Woah! Kau membeli dango! Terima kasih, Sasuke," ucap Yukimura dengan gembira.

"Aku akan membuatkan teh hangat, ketua mau?" tanya Sasuke yang menuju ke dapur. Yukimura mengangguk dan memakan sebutir dango.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Ini dia, Ketua," kata Sasuke yang membawa dua cangkir teh hangat dan Sasuke menaruh cangkir teh punya Yukimura di hadapannya. Yukimura dan Sasuke duduk di sofa dan menonton acara tv sambil memakan kue yang Sasuke beli.

"Sasuke, aku mau nanya," sahut Yukimura.

"hm?"

"Sasuke pernah berciuman dengan seseorang?" tanya Yukimura polos. Langsung muka Sasuke memerah dan tertawa sekencang-kencangnya mendengar pertanyaan dari ketuanya tersebut.

"Ahahahaha... Ketua ngomong apa sih? Aku gak ngerti, deh. Pacar aja belum apalagi ciuman dengan seseorang,"kata Sasuke yang terbahak-bahak. Yukimura memasang muka bingung polos.

"Berarti Sasuke itu jones dong," jawab Yukimura dengan polosnya. Sasuke berhenti tertawa dan menatap tajam ke Yukimura.

"Nee... Ketua tahu apa arti jones itu?" tanya Sasuke yang memberikan tatapan kesal ke Yukimura.

"Entah. Masamune bilang aku jones," jawab lugu Yukimura.

'Huh... Gara-gara Masamune toh jadinya ketua bicara begitu. Tahu saja kan ketua itu polos,' pikir Sasuke.

"Jones itu apa sih, Sasuke?" tanya Yukimura.

"Umm... Jones itu kepanjangan dari jomblo ngenes," jawab desah Sasuke.

"Oh begitu. Aku kira jones itu pemain bola dari MU," kata Yukimura.

"Ahaha... Ketua gimana sih, masa gitu aja gak tahu?" kata Sasuke.

"Aku benar-benar gak tahu. Ngomong-ngomong apa maksudnya dengan jomblo ngenes itu sendiri?" tanya Yukimura yang kembali polos.

'Ahaha... Ketua gak pernah update to date,' pikir Sasuke dengan melengkungkan bibirnya ke atas dan menaikkan alis kanannya.

"Maksudnya itu orang yang tidak mempunyai pacar atau tidak mempunyai teman perempuan tuk dicintai sehingga dalam kehidupannya dia selalu sendiri dan merasa kesepian dan bimbang dengan dirinya yang selalu tidak punya pendamping," jawab Sasuke.

"Oh, kasihan banget ya orang kayak gitu. Untung saja, aku tidak merasa demikian jika tidak mempunyai teman perempuan," kata Yukimura.

"Ketua berpikir begitu? Baguslah kalau begitu," kata Sasuke yang senang.

"Aku kan sudah punya Sasuke yang mengurusku, dan Master yang mengajariku, dan teman-teman sekolah yang membuat Yukimura senang," seru Yukimura yang senyum lebar sehingga memperlihatkan giginya.

"Yup, untuk apa kalau Ketua punya pacar," kata Sasuke.

"Hanya satu yang aku binggung…" kata Yukimura berhenti di satu kalimat. Sasuke memakan kuenya dan menatap binggun ke arah Yukimura. "Sasuke dan Kasuga kan sama-sama ninja, kok gak pernah jadian?" tanya Yukimura. "!" Sasuke pun memuntahkan kuenya tersebut dengan spontan dan terbatuk-batuk kemudian.

"Uhuk uhuk uhuk," batuk Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Kau tidak apa-apa?" spontan Yukimura merangkul Sasuke dan menaiknya ke sofa. Sasuke mengambil cangkir tehnya dan meminumnya dengan pelan.

"Agh... aku tidak apa-apa, Ketua. Hanya saja, pertanyaan Ketua sangat mengejutkanku," desah Sasuke.

"Umm... berarti nggak..." jawab Yukimura pertanyaanya namun dihenti dengan tangan kiri Sasuke yang sudah berdiri di hadapan Yukimura.

"Tidak akan BISA," jawab Sasuke.

"…" Yukimura diam di tempat dan menatap polos ke Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

Hening diantara mereka berdua di ruangan tersebut. Yukimura dan Sasuke menonton televisi dengan santai dan hening. Saat iklan tv mengambil alih, Yukimura mengambil tehnya dan memakan kue beras.

"Aku masih penasaran, bagaimana rasanya jika dicium," gumam Yukimura. Sasuke mendengar jelas perkataan tersebut namun dia meneruskan dengar pembicaraan Yukimura.

"Habisnya, dulu aku tidak pernah disayang orang tua. Ibuku juga jarang bermain denganku, sampai akhir hayat orang tuaku aku sama sekali tidak dapat perhatian sama sekali sehingga Master mengadopsiku dan menyayangiku seperti anak Master sendiri," kata Yukimura yang melipatkan kedua kakinya. Sasuke mendengarkan.

"Makanya, aku lebih menyukai Master ketimbang orang tuaku sendiri, tapi aku berterima kasih kepada mereka yang sudah melahirkanku ke dunia ini sehingga aku bisa dapat bertemu Master, Sasuke, dan yang lain," kata Yukimura.

Sasuke mendengarkannya sedih, Sasuke mengenang masa-masa kecilnya yang tinggal bersama orang tuanya. Waktu kecil, Sasuke dikenal sebagai anak yang nakal dan berandal sehingga pada saat umur 18, Sasuke kabur dari kampung halamannya dan menetap di Shibuya. Namun, dia tidak dapat bersekolah sehingga dia bekerja demi kehidupannya. Saat bertemu dengan Master di warung makan tempatnya dia bekerja saat tengah hari, Sasuke tidak sengaja terpeleset dan menumpahkan mangkuk berisi nabe panas ke celana Master. Master melihat Sasuke dengan garang namun dia memberikan kesempatan untuk Sasuke. Sasuke diberi pendidikan oleh Master dan memperkerjakan Sasuke sebagai Pengurus Yukimura. Dan dia memikirkan baik-baik saat mendengar cerita Yukimura, Master sudah berkorban banyak demi mereka dan Sasuke merasa bersalah saat meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya. Sasuke menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke bibirnya dan menempelkannya ke pipi kanan Yukimura.

"Beginilah sentuhan bibir, Ketua," kata Sasuke. Yukimura terbengong binggung menatap mengarah Sasuke.

"Yah, ini hanya sentuhan tidak langsung sih tapi ini bekas bibirku," kata Sasuke.

Yukimura menatap ke arah Sasuke dengan sedu. Sasuke mengembalikan posisi tangannya namun tangannya dipaksa kembali ke pipi Yukimura dengan tangan kanan Yukimura. Sasuke menoleh ke arah Ketuanya dengan binggung.

"Ketua?"

"Aku merasa nyaman," jawab Yukimura pelan.

Sasuke keringat dingin, dia tidak mengubris tangannya. Sasuke membiarkan tangannya tersebut di pipi Ketuanya.

"Umm… bagaimana nanti saat libur musim panas kita pergi ke kampung halamanku? Aku akan mengajak Ketua dan Master ke rumah orang tuaku. Boleh, kan?" kata Sasuke yang mengubah topik ke topik lain. Yukimura pertama muka polosan namun saat mendengar diajak ke rumah sungguhan Sasuke membuat muka Yukimura cerah dan senang.

"Iya! Aku akan bilang ke Master nanti saat Master pulang. Master pasti bakalan bilang iya," seru Yukimura. Sasuke senyum senang dan tiba-tiba suara getar di saku celana Sasuke terdengar. Sasuke mengambil ponsel dan melihat pesan dari Tsuruhime.

"Eh! Tsuruhime chan kehilangan file datanya!? Waduh, gawat nih kalo tidak dibereskan," ucap Sasuke yang terkejut membaca SMS tersebut.

"Ketua, aku pergi ke sekolah dulu ya, uhm... boleh aku pinjam payung Ketua?" tanya Sasuke yang bergegas pergi dan membersihkan piring sisa kuenya. Yukimura mengangguk lesu dan sedih akan kepergian Sasuke ke sekolah, Sasuke memasang jaketnya dan mengambil payung yang berada di rak sepatu. Yukimura berdiri dan menghampiri Sasuke yang berada di depan pintu.

"Oh, Ketua. Ketua tidak apa-ap..." potong perkataan Sasuke dengan datangnya bibir Yukimura ke bibirnya, karena belum berpengalaman bercium Yukimura hanya mencium Sasuke beberapa detik. Wajah Sasuke menjadi merah merona, Yukimura hanya tersenyum polos menghadap Sasuke.

"Ketua... kenapa anda menciumku?" kata Sasuke yang tersipu.

"Habis kamu nyium pipiku katanya tidak langsung jadi aku melakukan yang langsung saja," jawab Yukimura dengan polosnya.

"Ummnnghh..." desah Sasuke. Sasuke menutup wajahnya yang sudah memerah dengan tangannya.

"Lagipula aku suka Sasuke, jadi gak aneh kan kalau aku cium Sasuke," kata Yukimura dengan lugu.

'Ya jelas ada anehnya, Ketua,' pikir Sasuke, 'tapi, senang rasanya bisa tahu kalau Ketua suka denganku,' pikirnya lagi.

Sasuke mengambil tas ranselnya dan membuka payung dengan lebar. Sasuke berjalan keluar rumah dan berhenti di tengah halaman.

"Jangan lupa bilang ke Master ya. Btw, aku juga suka Ketua," kata Sasuke. Sasuke berjalan lagi dan membuka pintu pagar dan menutupnya kembali. Yukimura yang berada di pintu depan terdiam bengong menatap Sasuke yang meninggalkannya di rumah.

"Btw itu apa?"

* * *

Nyep… bertemu lagi dengan author Sunday Mouri #Ditimpukpakebelati

Btw, ini cerita pairingnya crack banget menurut kalian, bagiku ini so sweet. Ini peringkat ke 3 sehabis ChikaNari dan MitsuKon(MitsunarixSakon.)

Gw merasa kasihan yang uke ya uke seterusnya... jadi aku menjadi seseorang yang anti-mainstream karena aku sudah mendarah daging untuk memberontak. Btw, aku suka Yukimura menjadi seme tbh.

#Gw_gitu_mah_orangnya (:v)

Saya mohon maaf bagi yang tidak suka dengan pair yang saya cantumkan dan tetap tuk membacanya demi melihat kepolosan Yukimwah~

Saya ingin mendapatkan penilaian kalian saat membaca fictionku ini. Tolong jangan benci padaku sebab aku hanya seorang pengarang yang tidak begitu dikenal.

Tolong di review ya, Vrooh…


End file.
